Giaz And Luc Open Up
by anime-girl-lizzie
Summary: Ish About Giaz and Luc doing uhhh stuff hehe ^_^ R & R


***************Giaz And Luc Open Up ******************  
  
Yes I know I do not own the Characters I use but please don't sue! I am such a big fan!!! Please tell me what you think Kay? Please if you don't like it, don't be too mean when you tell me and if you think you can help improve it in some way tell me in a review. Also Giaz is my friend Gillsy's Creation and if you don't like that Character you can get stuffed!!! -_-  
  
Kay Well Enjoy ^_^  
  
  
  
Giaz stared at Luc's motionless body tied to the wall by silver chains. "Luc." she said softly. Luc's shirt was torn all over and his chest full of scars. "Giaz." she heard Luc mummer. "Get me out of here." Giaz nodded and took out her dagger. She hammered into the chains but there was no use, they wasn't even a dint. Giaz, full of anger, pulled the silver chains and in an instant, they were pulled out of the wall. She laid Luc down on the ground of the cell and ran her claws up and down his chest, examining his scars. He moaned at the pain he was feeling. Giaz felt something warm inside her, a sort of feeling she couldn't describe. She leaned down and slowly began licking Luc's wounds. Luc raised his head and stared at her, he didn't know what to feel but felt he was relaxed. Giaz licked further and further up then realized where she was licking; she was licking Luc's Chin. She found herself eye to eye with him. For the first time Luc smiled, he leaned up and pressed his lips against hers. With shock, Giaz tried to move away but couldn't, she found her body wanting more so finally she gave in. Luc began to fumble as he undressed Giaz, he had never done this before and Giaz had much less knowledge about sex then Luc had, tried to do the same as him. A few mins later they looked at each other, their naked bodies glowed as the moon shone from the little window in the cell. Luc pulled Giaz close and began to kiss her neck. Giaz moaned loudly as she found her body rubbing against his. He ran his fingers down past her hips to her 'secret spot' she froze, memories of her lost race came to her, and many men raped her family and friends in front of her. "Luc Stop. please," she said in a soft gentle voice. "What's wrong Giaz?" he asked worriedly, fearing he done something wrong. "I'm scared of doing this because of my." "Past?" Luc said finishing her sentence off. She nodded as he face began to go red. He kissed her gently. "I will be gentle Giaz, there is no need to be afraid," she nodded then Luc slipped his finger into her. She let out a yelp as Luc began to rub inside of her. Her passion for Luc grew more and more. Giaz fell to the ground panting of how much sexual enjoyment she was getting, never in her life had she known it would feel this good. "Please go inside me.I want you," she whispered. Luc nodded and laid on top of her slipping his manhood inside her. She let out a cry and he stopped. "Giaz I am sorry, did I hurt you?" Giaz smiled up at him. "No, it was great, please keep going," Luc nodded and pushed in and out of her. They made love; tears fell from her eyes wetting his face. They finished their gentle passion then Giaz rested her head on his chest. "I love you Giaz," Luc said softly as he kissed Giaz's forehead. "I love you too Luc." They laid there all through the morning, Giaz clutched onto Luc's body, scared if she let go he would disappear. Suddenly Luc got up and smiled. "Come on Giaz, We must resume Our Journey before Sasarai realizes I'm alive and Comes after me again," They both began to dress. Giaz stared at Luc, she was afraid that she would now be just a Mistress to Luc, "Luc told me he loved me. he wouldn't lie to me would he?" She thought to herself. She took a deep breath and said, "Do you love me still Luc?" Luc Stared at her, as if he was shocked. He laughed at her words; he ran to her and embraced her in his arms. "Love is not enough to describe how I feel about you," She felt him against her body and knew she wasn't empty anymore but full of life and so was Luc's.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
